Apparatuses for cooking and/or heating food are known, such as for example electric cookers or ovens, provided with a door, generally located on a front wall, to introduce or remove the food from an internal cooking zone.
These apparatuses normally include one or more electric resistances, activated when the apparatus is switched on, and generally disposed near one or more internal parts of a cooking and/or heating zone.
In recent years such apparatuses have been regulated by different safety laws, so as to define the maximum temperatures admissible in correspondence with the external surfaces, to prevent any burning due to contact therewith.
It is known that in correspondence with a door of the apparatuses, a great heat dispersion occurs, which can prevent the limits established by the law from being respected, since the heat propagated from inside to outside creates an increase in temperature of the external surfaces.
For this reason it is known to make the door double-glazed, or alternatively with transparent panels mounted on a frame, to reduce the heat dispersion, also allowing, at the same time, to inspect the food from outside while the apparatus is in use.
Here and hereafter in the description, the term “double-glazing” means a panel made of transparent material, not necessarily made of glass, but also of different and suitable material, such as for example Plexiglas or polymethylmethacrylate or other similar material suitable for the purpose.
The two panels and the frame of the door delimit an air chamber, which separates the cooking zone from the external environment, thus reducing dispersion between inside and outside the apparatus.
One disadvantage of known doors concerns the possible formation of condensation inside the chamber, due to the difference in temperature between the cooking zone and the outside environment.
The condensation can consequently be deposited in correspondence with internal surfaces of the panels of the door, thus limiting, when the apparatus is functioning, the user's view toward the cooking zone and making the apparatus in its entirety unaesthetic.
One possible solution provides to make a door in which the two panels are mounted in correspondence with a holed metal frame, which allows air to circulate, thus reducing the problem of formation of condensation.
Another disadvantage of such solutions is that fats and oils, used during the cooking of the foods, can also be deposited on the panels and can dirty the surfaces thereof.
If not removed, these substances can affect and further worsen the esthetics and visibility of the whole apparatus; they can also promote the generation of molds, fungi or other parasite organisms, causing poor hygiene conditions.
One possible solution to this problem provides to make a door in which the panels can be removed from the frame, allowing access to the chamber, so that it can be cleaned.
Another possible solution provides to make the door by making the double-glazing panels adhere to the frame using an attachment element, such as for example silicone, so as to seal them to it.
One disadvantage of this solution is that it is impossible to guarantee over time a perfect seal and impermeability of the air chamber; this consequently entails phenomena, although limited, of condensation and formation of mold, fungi or other parasite organisms.
Another disadvantage of this known solution is the high cost of making the sealing, and the additional times of the production cycle.
One purpose of the present invention is to produce a door with a double-glazed wall, in the meaning indicated above, which prevents the formation of condensation in correspondence with the internal surfaces of the panels.
Another purpose of the present invention is to produce a door that can reduce or even prevent the deposit of fats or oils in correspondence with the surfaces of the panels.
Another purpose of the present invention is to produce a door for an apparatus that allows to obtain energy saving when cooking foods, compared with known doors.
Another purpose of the present invention is to perfect a method for the production of a double-glazed door that is easy to make, simple to implement and that does not entail increases in the production costs compared with the state of the art.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.